jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amulet of Avalor
“''With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse.” ―Cedric's spellbook about the Amulet of Avalor The '''Amulet of Avalor' is an enchanted necklace that appears in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, that bestows upon its wearer a power that can be a blessing or curse depending on either a good or bad deed. Background It can be assumed that the wearer's good deeds bestows magical abilities; whereas misdeeds cause the wearer to be cursed. Also, according to Cinderella, the Amulet connects all of the princesses that ever existed. The Amulet was a welcoming gift from King Roland II to his new daughter, Sofia, though he briefly thought about giving her a ruby necklace, because he remembered that it was rumored to guide and watch over it's wearer, therefore something a new princess would need. When Sofia helped a baby bird back into its nest, reuniting it with its mother, the Amulet blessed her with the ability to talk and understand animals. Another ability is granted to Sofia in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. When Sofia helps a mermaid named Oona out of a fish net, the amulet grants her the power to transform into a mermaid and then back to a human again. Sofia gains her first will-driven ability after helping sprites, the action giving her the power to shrink whenever she wishes. However, it also taught her that with great power comes great responsibility, as the misuse of the power led to it briefly becoming a curse. After that, she has not been blessed by the Amulet since, even though she has done good deeds. The Amulet's curses reflect the bad deeds performed. Such as when Sofia bragged about being chosen to sing the Enchancian Anthem for the year, she started croaking, making her unable to do so. Only by apologizing and making things right can the curses be lifted. The Amulet also earns Sofia two enemies: Cedric the Sorcerer, who wants the amulet so he can use its great magical power to take over the kingdom as King Cedric the Great, and Miss Nettle, who wants to use its power to become the most powerful fairy. Though this rumored great power has not been seen yet, it may emerge as Sofia gains more experience with the Amulet's workings. Sofia has gotten used to it being able to summon, so she may find out about its great power soon. Sofia's current three powers have the potential of being used to great ends, though. Thankfully, however, Sofia promised her new stepfather she would never take it off. The one time she broke her promise, a baby griffin stole it, resulting in her being unable to talk to her closest animal friends until the Amulet was retrieved. Later, when she offered the Amulet to Amber to help remove her butterfly wings, Wormwood stole it until it was retrieved by Amber. By the time Nettle tried to steal it, Sofia had begun to be personally attached to the Amulet due to knowing of its value, half-lying to her by saying that she would not remove it simply out of keeping her promise. King Roland II then revealed that, according to tales that his mother told him, the Amulet is supposed to protect the one wearing it and that the Amulet chooses it's wearer. In Sofia's case, the Amulet must have recognized her perseverance and kind and caring spirit, traits necessary for wearing such a magical item. The time the Amulet flashed also happened to be the time Sofia was lost and anxious in the castle. Since the Amulet helps princesses in need, it may have sensed her worry and flashed in concern. The Amulet has also become more and more lenient around summoning princesses, going from needing Sofia to cry on it to just needing Sofia to want reassurance of her worries. This points to it being an autonomous, sentient object that is alive and can act and think freely for itself. Amber steals it from Sofia in The Curse of Princess Ivy, causing the amulet to curse her as punishment for betraying Sofia, making it summon the vengeful and bitter Princess Ivy to punish Amber, and the curse is only removed when Amber puts her own needs aside to protect Sofia. In the episode, "The Littlest Princess", the Amulet gives Sofia a blessing to be big or small. This is also the second time that the Amulet curses Sofia. She saw wee sprits and asked her mother to let them sleep in the castle. Queen Miranda says no, but Sofia brings them to her room and her amulet curses her, preventing her to be big again. She broke the curse by getting the wee sprits out of the castle with a little help from Queen Miranda. In "Cedric Be Good", Cedric finally gets a hold of it, but after it keeps putting curses on him, he returns it to Sofia and finally gives up trying to take over Enchancia with it. In "The Secret Library," it is revealed that Aunt Tilly was the bearer of the amulet before Sofia, though why she took it off and put it in the Royal Jewel Room is unknown. The amulet glows blue for the first time, and guides Sofia to the Secret Library by way of a magical boat ride. History The Amulet of Avalor was created centuries ago by unknown means. It has the power to reward good deeds with magical abilities and punish bad deeds with curses. It became very famous among magic folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. Sometime in the past, the Amulet made it's way to the Kingdom of Avalor and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Forty-two years before the events of Elena and the Secret of Avalor, the Queen of Avalor gave the Amulet to her eldest daughter, Princess Elena, on her fifteenth birthday. One year later, an evil sorceress named Shuriki attacked Avalor and killed the King and Queen. Alakazar, Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, used a spell to save the rest of the Royal Family. To buy him time, Princess Elena tried to stop Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down but the Amulet saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. The process turned the Amulet from red to purple. Alakazar found the Amulet and spirited it away. Sometime later, the Amulet arrived in Enchancia and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. It was worn for a time by Grand Mum, the Grand Queen of Enchancia, until she gave it to her daughter. She told her children, Roland and Tilly, stories about it. Over time, her son came to dismiss the stories as fairy tales. Tilly, on the other hand, quickly discovered the stories were true and went on to become the first Storykeeper of Enchancia. Sometime later, Tilly took it off and the Amulet ended up in the Royal Jewel Room of Enchancia until Roland gave it to his youngest daughter Princess Sofia, who also became the current Storekeeper of the Secret Library of Enchancia. Sofia's role as the Storykeeper led to her discovering how Princess Elena of Avalor was imprisoned in her Amulet for forty-one years. She set out to free Elena and return her to Avalor to liberate her kingdom. Sofia succeeded in freeing Elena at long last. The process turned Amulet from purple to pink. Abilities So far, the Amulet of Avalor has shown six abilities that have helped Sofia out and taught her very important life lessons. * Power Granting: When the one wearing the Amulet does a very good deed, the Amulet will bless its wearer with a magical ability as a reward. After the power is unlocked, the wearer can use it anytime they want as long as they wear the Amulet. In "Cedric Be Good", it is shown that the powers can also be unlocked by magical means such as the Power Plucking potion but when the powers are unlocked that way they aren't permenet since the power isn't truly earned that way. Nine of its powers have been revealed. So far, Sofia has unlocked three of the powers it can grant its wearer: ** Animal Communication: The first power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to converse with animals. She gained this ability in Once Upon A Princess when she helped a baby bird reunite with its mother. This is Sofia's most used ability. ** Mermaid Transformation: The second power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to transform into a mermaid and back. She gained this ability in The Floating Palace after she helped Oona out of a net. Sofia can use this whenever she puts her bare feet in a body of water and she stops using it after she pulls herself completely out of the water. So far, Sofia has used this ability twice. ** Shrinking Ability: The third power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to shrink to sprite size and back. Sofia gained this ability in "The Littlest Princess" after she helped three wee sprites. This is Sofia's first will-driven ability. So far, she has used it four times. ** Invisibility: In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the Amulet of Avalor can grant someone the ability to become invisible. ** Telepathy: In "Cedric be Good", Winifred reveals that the Amulet can grant the ability to read minds. ** Growing Ability: In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the amulet can grant the ability to grow to giant size and back. ** Supreme Strength: In "Cedric Be Good", Cedric reveals that the amulet can make the wearer as strong as Hercules. ** Bouncing Ability: In "Cedric Be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give someone the ability to bounce really high. ** Cryokinesis: In "Cedric be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give someone the ability to fire cryokinetic blasts from their hands that freeze anything they touch. * Princess Summoning: When the one wearing the Amulet really needs help, the Amulet summons Disney Princesses to help them out. * Curse Unleashing: When the one wearing the Amulet does a very bad deed, the Amulet will place a curse on its wearer as punishment. The curses the Amulet unleashes are so strong that they can only be lifted when the person it has cursed breaks it. The Amulet's curses can only be broken when the one it has cursed does a good deed to make up for the bad deed that angered the Amulet. So far, the Amulet has unleashed six curses that have helped Sofia: ** Croaking Curse: This curse was unleashed in "The Amulet and the Anthem". It makes the victim croak like a frog. The amulet placed this curse on Sofia to punish her for boasting about being chosen to be the Anthem Singer to Ruby and Jade. She broke this curse with Belle's help by apologizing to Ruby and Jade and letting them be the Anthem Singers. It was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: That actions speak louder than words, especially when it comes to setting things right. ** The Curse of Princess Ivy: This curse was unleashed in The Curse of Princess Ivy. As the names implies, this curse summons the evil enchantress Princess Ivy to the victim's homeland. The Amulet put this curse on Amber because after learning the Amulet's secrets, Amber betrayed Sofia and stole it from her to get a Princess to appear for her. Amber broke this curse with Rapunzel's help by apologizing to Sofia and letting herself get hit by one of Ivy's dragonflies to protect Sofia. Unlike the croaking curse, this curse was really powerful and dangerous because Amber's act of thievery not only was a bad deed but also activated the Amulet's safeguard against thievery. ** Mini Curse: This curse was unleashed in "The Littlest Princess". This curse leaves the victim at wee sprite size. The Amulet placed this curse on Sofia when she disobeyed her mother and brought her wee sprite friends into the castle. Sofia broke this curse by apologizing to her mother and obeying her when Miranda told her how to get the sprites out of the castle. Like the croaking curse, this curse was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: To have faith in those who love her and to listen to them when they're trying to help her. ** Sticky Fingers Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It makes the victim stick to anything their hands touch. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he stole it from Sofia. He broke it by giving Sofia his flying machine. ** Bird Beak Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It turns the front of the victim's face into a bird's beak. The amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he upset some birds. He broke this curse when he dealt with the baker's pest problem. ** Metal Hands Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It gives the victim metal hands. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he tries to take over Enchancia. He broke it by returning the amulet to Sofia. * Secret Library Guide: The Amulet of Avalor's fourth ability is the ability to guide it's bearer to The Secret Library of Enchancia. Unlike the other three abilities, which activate on their own, this ability only activates when it's bearer has the magical book that the library's key. Also unlike the other abilities, which make the amulet glow purple, this ability makes the amulet glow blue. * Secret Library Alert:'''This ability alerts Sofia to when a story in the Secret Library of Enchancia needs her to give it a happy ending right away. Like the Compass ability, this ability makes the Amulet glow blue. * '''Princess Companion Summoning: When the one wearing the amulet needs help but the Amulet can't summon Princesses, the Amulet will summon one of their companions instead. Unlike the Princesses, the companions normally help out directly. This ability was activated only once so far. ** Olaf: Olaf was summoned by the Amulet in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". He helped Sofia save the Winter Flowers Festival and taught her that the abilities that being someone who has a big heart and who never gives up bestows are stronger than any magic.